Campaña de orientación
by Morita Misaki
Summary: No hay nada más incómodo que asistir a un curso de educación sexual, pero es más incómodo cuando es por preferencias sexuales AU lemon Riren


- ama~ sigo dedicando lemons

- no me importa, ya lo hiciste

que hermoso, otro lemon este es para:... Javier!(administrador de Levi x Eren Fan, en FB)

con cariño y hamor :3

que lo disfruten

* * *

— mmmm... Quiero tener sexo— dijo sin más se levantó y habló por teléfono.

El castaño se quedó a asimilar las palabras de su compañero y enrojeció sin poder evitarlo.

.

..

...

Levi caminaba por el pasillo, tan calmado y serio como de costumbre.

— Rivaille~ querido enanin— de nuevo Hanji con su estruendosa voz, olvidando que está en un hospital.

— ¿Qué?— respondió molesto por la imprudencia de la chica.

— "¿qué?"— Lo imitó — ¿ya preparaste tu tema?

—¿Ah ahora de qué hablas?

— para la campaña que inició Erwin, no checaste te correo— lo miró con una sonrisa ladina y Levi optó por encogerse de hombros mostrando indiferencia— como sea, está campaña es un poco más profunda y personal, imagínate: a Sasha le tocó desórdenes alimenticios.

— ¿y?

— bueno lo decía porque es algo especial, quiero decir me tocó relaciones lésbicas— Levi la miró algo sorprendido no esperaba tal audacia de Erwin por tocar ésos temas— veo que ya te interesa, checa el correo— se marchó riendo, después de obtener lo que quería.

Levi sacó su celular, y en su bandeja de entrada tenía alrededor de 30 mensajes sin leer. Vio el mensaje de Erwin y lo vio un listado del personal con la fecha y el tema a tratar. Por simple coincidencia leyó: "Eren Jeager: Martes 'relaciones gay'".

No pudo contenerse y posó su mano sobre su boca escondiendo una sonrisa fugaz. Superando a Eren leyó: "Levi Rivaille: Viernes 'masturbación'"; se notaba que los temas no hayan sido dados al azar. Checó la hora y se trasladó al auditorio...es turno de Eren.

.

..

...

Una sala con varios hombres, no parecía que fueran en pareja, así que probablemente sólo tenían en claro la seguridad de su sexualidad, también había unas chicas pervertidas dispuestas a oír todo el proceso.

Eren dio paso a su funeral, tomó aire y se sentó enfrente.

— bien empecemos... algún comentario sobre lo que quieren hablar...— se le quedaron viendo con una mirada pesada que hizo el ambiente incómodo— creo que es obvio— respondió en voz baja para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué es lo más importarte durante el coito?— habló una de las chicas.

— bueno en realidad hay mucho que considerar...— enrojecido a más no poder, fue interrumpido en su intento de dar respuesta.

— Para empezar la pareja— habló Levi acercándose a Eren— tienes que poner el placer de tu pareja antes que el propio, y no ser egoísta, claro que esto es principalmente en primerizos. Recuerden no se la pueden meter sin "cariño". Y tampoco permitan que se las metan así— se recargo del hombro de Eren mirando a todos.

— bien haremos una dinámica el doctor Levi será el activo y yo seré el pasivo— dijo Eren tomando la situación, con un leve sonrojo al clasificarse— planteen preguntas y nosotros responderemos según la perspectiva de cada papel— sonrió tratando de mostrar seguridad.

— pero... ¿usted es más bajo qué él?— dijo un chico al final.

— ¿y? a él le gusta, a mí me gusta a ustedes les gusta, ser más bajo que tu pareja no te pone automáticamente en la posición pasiva, así que cuidado con los estereotipos— respondió Levi inmediatamente.

— ¿cómo lo empiezas?

— con ganas... y estimulación

— sería mejor con un beso, algo que te diga el deseo y el sentimiento para entregarse el uno al otro— respondió Eren por fin.

— ¿sexo oral?

— sí, no tenemos vagina, por lo tanto duele más; relajen a su pareja. Aunque por mi parte...que me den placer no suena mal— Levi le acarició sigilosamente la columna a Eren comenzando a caminar entre todos.

— ¿y usted?

— sería vergonzoso...

—...pero excitante— complemento Levi

— ¿beso negro?

— ¿por qué demonios vienen a esto sí saben demasiado?, antihigiénico pero yo no debería responder— miró a Eren

— es cierto, pero depende de la pareja y su disponibilidad.

— ¿protección?

— No está demás, es mejor prevenir que lamentar— Hanji lo había presenciado todo y se acercó al grupo.

— Lamento interrumpir pero...es hora del receso, pueden pasar a la cafetería y dar un paseo— les hizo ademanes para conducirlos a la salida.

Se quedaron solos en el lugar, Eren se sobó las sienes y salió de la habitación, se dirigió a su consultorio aún sonrojado. Levi lo siguió y entraron.

— incómodo, ¿cierto?— dijo Eren riéndose.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo besó— señor pasivo, le quiero dar duro— lo volvió a besar mordiendo su labio, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— Debemos volver— Eren lo detuvo pero descendió sus manos a las nalgas de Levi, él por su parte coló las manos por los costados alzando su camisa.

— para que hablar de lo que te puedo hacer— lo cargó estilo princesa y lo posó en la camilla. Le bajó el pantalón y se acomodó entre sus piernas— ya te había dicho que quiero sexo.

Eren lo empujó sentándolo— espera — lo besó y acercó su mano tímidamente a la entrepierna del contrario. Le sacó el miembro y se inclinó, comenzó tocándolo y acariciando despacio, besó la punta después de soplarle y lo engullo con un enorme sonrojo, ninguno de los dos creía que Eren sería capaz de eso. Lo lamio de la base a la punta, rodeándolo con su lengua, lo comenzó a succionar aumentando el ritmo mientras Levi movía sus caderas dándole problemas a Eren para controlar su respiración. Levi lo jalo del cabello para que dejara su pene en paz.

— Deja eso, quiero continuar— lo besó introduciendo su lengua y sacando la de Eren, succionándola.

— alguien dijo que quería placer.

— ah, ¿lo recuerdas?— mordió su lóbulo sacando un gemido Eren.

— También debes ser amable— dijo restregando su erección contra la otra.

— a la mierda lo que dije, ya no eres virgen— le abrió las piernas y lo penetró de una estocada, se comenzó a mover pero sintió cierta incomodidad así que se bajó y giró a Eren para penetrarlo por detrás con Eren recargado boca abajo del vientre hacia arriba recargado.

Levi se recargo sobre su espalda para morderle el lóbulo derecho y masturbarlo con despacio mientras lo seguía embistiéndolo provocando un chirrido que se mezclaba con las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y el choque de sus cuerpos.

...

El receso había terminado, entraron todos y tomaron sus asientos, no vieron a ninguno y esperaron, al pasar el rato Hanji fue a buscarlos, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó un sonoro gemido proveniente de la habitación, y pudo reconocer la voz de Eren, se sonrojo levemente y sonrió de manera pervertida para regresar con los demás.

— lo lamento, me parece que se suspende el curso los doctores tuvieron...emm... un inconveniente algo grueso, largo... perdón algo... no pueden venir, si gustan dejar sus datos y les daremos tarjetas para que tengan entrevistas privadas— les sonrió algo avergonzada y de nuevo los condujo a la salida.

...

— ¿Escuchaste algo?— preguntó Eren algo nervioso pero aún excitado y recibiendo.

— Sólo te escucho gemir, estoy por venirme— le apretó las muñecas se salió y lo penetró con fuerza corriéndose dentro del chico. Eren soltó un último gemido de placer para terminar en la mano de su compañero y ensuciar su abdomen.

.

..

...

Salieron después de asearse y aunque Eren sentía un fuerte dolor desde la cadera tenía que aguantar y caminar.

Al salir se encontraron el lugar vacío y caminaron a la salida, Hanji salió por detrás de ellos.

— Y así luce una pareja gay después de tener sexo— dijo fuerte al sobrepasarlos e ignorar sus reacciones.


End file.
